Are we more than just friends?
by Airhead Girl
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have known each other since they were in diapers. But when Lilly's boyfriend breaks up with her, she and Olliver seem to be thinking of each other more often. Friendship or love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my own story; I just changed the names. So no Hannah Montana switcheroo stuff. It's also my first story so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Hannah Montana. Love the show; it's hilarious.**

* * *

"Alright, class. Since it's the first day of school, today's assignment is to write me a paragraph about yourself." The Language Arts teacher said. Groaning, the class obliged. A dark haired boy rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue which made the girl sitting next to him laugh. She picked up her pencil and started to write. He also reluctantly started writing.

I'm Lilly Truscott and I'm in grade 8 at Seaview Junior High. My best friends are the popular girls in our grade, Miley Stewart, Nikki Hightower and Hilary Fernet. I guess I'm popular too but not because of looks, like my friends. People tell me it's because I'm the nicest girl in grade 7. Oliver Oken is like my brother; we've known each other for years. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met and he's one of the smartest people in our grade. He's one of the most important people in my life. I also have a boyfriend, Derek Thomas. We've been going out since middle school, but he's been kind of distant lately. He's also been hanging out with Amber Addison a lot, a mean, blond, popular bitch. In other words, my mortal enemy. Basically, I'm your average 13-year old girl who's just trying to survive junior high.

I'm Oliver Oken, a 8th grader at Seaview Junior High. My best friends, Jake Ryan, Mark Connelly and Derek Thomas, are the popular guys in grade 8. I'm more of the he-hangs-out-with-the-popular-people-and-he's-cute-but-not-as-good-looking-as-the-others type of guy. But I don't mind because my friends are good guys, not total jerks who live in their own little world. Derek is actually going out with my best girl friend, Lilly Truscott. Lilly is really pretty and she's probably one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. Our families go back, way back. But that just means that me and Lilly get to spend more time together. In short, I just want to make it through grade 8 alive.

"I'll IM you when I get home. I have to talk to you." Derek said as he got on his bus.

"Bye!" I called to him.

"Hey, tell the bus driver I'm not taking the bus home." Oliver said to me as I passed him.

"Yes, sir."

"You and Derek are so cute, it's disgusting." Miley said to me as we got on our bus.

"Shut up," I said with a grin. "This is coming from the girl who's the most popular girl in grade 7, but still can't get a boyfriend."

"Hey, are you forgetting about Jake?" Miley reminded me.

"Right." I said, rolling my eyes. "And you've only told me how many times?"

We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Do you think Derek's going to break up with you?" Miley asked me, with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably." I replied emotionlessly, the way I always am when we approach this topic. At that moment, the bus pulled up to my stop. "Ok… Call me!" Miley called as I got off the bus.

I was studying for my math test when I got an IM from Derek.

Derektheman657: hey

Sk8terGirl215: hi

Sk8terGirl215: so what did you wanna tell me?

Derektheman657: umm…

Derektheman657: i really like you but i think we should just be friends

Sk8terGirl215: ok i understand

Sk8terGirl215: see you tomorrow

To tell you the truth, I wasn't that surprised about the break-up. I kinda knew it would happen eventually. With that being said, it still hurt that now we were just friends. I couldn't help but wonder if we could still be friends...

* * *

**Chapter Two coming soon! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to remind you guys, the only thing that connects my story to Hannah Montana are the names. So that means that Lilly is a brunette and Amber is blonde. ^-^ Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and subscribed to my story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these names or characters.

* * *

**

Two months later…

Winter was approaching in the small town of Reston, New York. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and I wasn't going to waste it inside. I took a walk around my neighbourhood and I used the quiet peace to think. One thing I was right about was that me and Derek weren't friends. We couldn't be friends. Everytime we saw each other; we never knew what to say. I spent the past two months trying to get over Derek which I've almost succeeded in doing. Of course, Miley, Nikki and Hilary helped me. And Oliver, the bestest friend a girl could ask for.

When I was with Oliver, I was never sad for long. His friends were the popular guys (including Derek), just like how my friends were the popular girls. I told him all my Derek issues and I was totally comfortable talking to him about that kind of stuff, more comfortable than talking to my girl friends about it. And he was comfortable talking to me about crushes and stuff too. We understood each other which was why we were the best of friends.

"Hey! Lilly! Wait up!"

I couldn't help but smile when I heard that voice. Speak of the devil…

Oliver's point of view

I quickly caught up to Lilly. "I knew it was you." I said, grinning. How could I not recognize her? We've been best friends for years. "So, how's life?"

"If you mean how I feel about Derek, then for the millionth time, I'm over him!" Lilly said, putting a lot of force into the last three words. But she was smiling, so I knew she was going to be ok.

"Good. You're coming over to my place tomorrow to work on our science project, right?" I asked.

"Yep. The sun. God, how boring of a topic is that?" she replied, which got us started on a long conversation about why science is so boring. We continued to talk until we reached her house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Lilly said.

"Yep, bye." I replied as I headed back to my house.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about Lilly. Her long chocolate-coloured hair, her ocean blue eyes, the way she laughed, her beautiful smile… This wasn't the first time I'd done this; I just couldn't figure out why. As I slowly drifted into a deep slumber, a thought crossed my mind. Am I in love with Lilly Truscott?

The next morning, I couldn't help but wonder if I really was in love with Lilly. She's one of my best friends, for crying out loud. But the more I thought about it, the more I realised that lately, I was wishing that I had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who was kind, pretty, smart; like Lilly. And the more I though about it, the more I realised "lately" was a couple months. No, this couldn't be happening. I wasn't falling for a girl who was practically my sister. My best friend who still isn't over her ex, an ex who was one of my best friends.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dude! Guess what?" an excited voice said. It was Jake.

"I don't know. You found out that some famous guy is your long lost brother and now you're moving to Hollywood and your family's going to be rich and you're never coming back to Reston."

"That'd be pretty awesome but no. Derek is dating Amber!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No joke, I swear. He just told me that he and Amber went to the movies and he told her he liked her."

"Wow. That's-that's… wow."

"I know, eh? And he just broke up with Lilly two months ago."

"That's just crazy, man."

"Yeah, well, sorry to be so short but I have to study for my science test. I'll see you at school."

"Bye."

What was I going to do? Should I tell Lilly? No, it'd be too hard; I didn't want to be the one to tell her that her ex was dating her mortal enemy. Besides, she'd hear about it when she got to school tomorrow.

Around one p.m. the doorbell rang. "I got it!" I yelled. I jerked open the door and Lilly came in.

"Hey. Did you eat yet?" she said, as she took off her coat and hung it in the closet.

"Yep. How about you?" I asked as we went into the computer room to work.

"Same." She replied.

For about an hour we researched the sun, built a model of the sun and wrote a paper on the sun before I collapsed on the floor. Lilly giggled when I pretended to snore and lay down on the floor beside me.

"At least we're almost finished. That's a good thing." She said.

"Uh-huh." I grunted and sat up. "I'm hungry. Want some cake? My mom made it. You know you want some."

"How could I turn down your mom's cake?" she laughed as she followed me into the kitchen.

I pulled open the fridge and took out the cake. It was marble cake with chocolate frosting. I cut two slices and put them on plates. Then, I put one in front of Lilly.

"Bon appetit." I said in a bad French accent which made her laugh again.

We ate in silence for a few moments. I wondered again if I should tell Lilly about Derek. Again, I stuck with no.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Lilly suddenly said.

The question caught me by surprise. Did she really mean looks or was this some kind of secret girl code for "Do you like me"? _Oh god, I really do like Lilly._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying it!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter tres! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana. DO wish I owned DNAngel!! Sorry, that was random...too much sugar for me...teehee

* * *

Lilly's point of view

What was I thinking? I didn't know why I asked him that. It just sort of came out. Oliver took his time chewing. After he finally swallowed, he slowly replied, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind. It's nothing." I said. "Just forget it."

"No, come on. Don't be like that." He paused. "I think you're really pretty."

"Oh, please. Miley and Amber are really pretty. That's why they're so popular."

"Well, I guess they're ok. But I know a lot more guys who like you than guys who like either of them." Oliver said quietly, not looking at me.

I didn't know what to say. It was a moment or two before I found my voice again. "What do you mean? Why would guys like me and not Miley or Amber? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I added hastily.

"I think it's because you're pretty and really nice. Lame answer, I know." Oliver replied, giving me a small smile. "And probably because you're a lot more fun. That's one of the reasons why Derek liked you." He quickly clamped one hand over his mouth and muttered, "Sorry."

"It's ok; I'm over him." This wasn't a total lie but then again, it wasn't the total truth either. I was almost over him. Sometimes, I just wished I had someone to be there for me, boyfriend-wise. But other than that, I was totally over Derek. I mean, totally and completely over him.

Oliver looked at me and said quietly, "You're not over him."

Oliver always knew me better than I knew myself. There was no point in hiding the truth. "You're right." I admitted defeatedly. "But there's someone else I like even more."

The comment surprised me as much as it surprised Oliver. I don't know what possessed me to say that because it wasn't even true. Why was I acting so weird around Oliver today? To avoid any more awkward conversations, I got up, ditched my plate in the sink and said hastily, "Maybe we should try and finish that project."

"Agreed." Oliver said, getting up. As he went to the sink, he stopped in front of me. "You got some frosting on your face." Oliver grinned and wiped the frosting off with his thumb. A jolt went through me when Oliver touched me. What I couldn't figure out was why my heart was pounding.

"Come on, let's go." He said.

We finished the rest of our project in the next half hour. Then, we played an hour of video games.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"A little past four."

"Shoot. I gotta go home. I'll keep the report and you keep the model."

"Yes ma'am." He said. "Bye."

"Bye."

When I got home, my mom asked me, "Did you finish your assignment, Lilly?"

"Uh-huh." I said, throwing myself on the sofa and reaching for the remote. Why did I tell Oliver that I liked someone else? That wasn't true, was it? For a moment, my mind drifted to Oliver. He actually worked today rather than do nothing and let me do all the work, like most guys did. And he was the sweetest guy I'd ever met. He cared for me and listened patiently whenever I complained to him about something that bothered me. A thought suddenly struck me. Am I in love with Oliver?

I couldn't be in love with Oliver; it just wasn't right. I wasn't even completely over Derek yet. It was too soon. And he was my best friend. But maybe he was more than that. I was so confused.

The next morning, when Miley, Nikki, Hilary and I were waiting at the bus stop with everybody else, I told them my troubles.

"- I mean, he's my best friend, but sometimes I think I think of him as more than a friend. I'm so confused."

"Sounds to me like you do like Oliver." Nikki said, her red hair flying in the wind.

"Yeah, a lot more than you liked Derek." Hilary agreed, looking at me with her dark eyes. "But it seems too soon."

"Exactly. So now what am I supposed to do?" I wailed.

"I think you should wait and see what happens." Nikki said to me. She always knew what to do when it came to these situations.

"Know what I think?" Miley asked. "I think we should get on the bus before it leaves."

Laughing, we got on the bus. As usual, I sat with Miley across from Nikki and Hilary. Fortunately for us, Amber didn't go on her bus. Unfortunately, two of her "followers" did, Lauren and Ashley.

"Oh my god, did you hear?" Lauren asked Ashley as they sat down in front of us. She had long, light brown hair. "Amber and Derek are dating as of Saturday."

I froze. Amber and Derek. Dating. The words echoed in my head.

"Hey, are you ok?" Miley asked nervously. But I couldn't hear her. The only thing I could hear was Lauren and Ashley's conversation.

"Oh. My. God. No way! I was at my aunt's this weekend. Tell me everything!" Ashley squealed, flipping her short, dark hair. Ashley ditched us for Amber and all I can say is good riddance to bad rubbish. But again, I was only listening to them and doing nothing else. The rest of the world didn't exist.

"Well. Derek and Amber supposedly ran into each other at the park and Derek asked if she wanted to go see a movie. You know how Amber's been trying to grab Derek for ages. The only thing that stood in her way was Lilly. And with her out of the picture, Derek was all over her. So naturally, she said yes. After the movie, Derek walked her home. While they were walking, Derek confessed to her and things just 'clicked'. Amber's words." Lauren explained, giggling with Ashley.

"Clicked, my ass. More like made out." Miley muttered. "Hey, earth to Lilly. Do you read me?"

I finally managed to snap out of my trance. "Um, yeah. Sorry about that. I just can't believe that Derek would…" I couldn't say it. I just couldn't.

Miley gave me a hug. "It's ok. He's a jerk and she's no better. I'd say they go well together. A girl like you doesn't deserve a guy like him anyway."

Oliver's point of view

The whole bus was quiet. Then, it erupted into whispers of gossip. "Oh my god, they're dating?" "No way!" "I knew it would happen eventually." "Amber Addison and Derek Thomas? Wow."

"Dude! I can't believe you!" Mark said, giving Derek a slap on the back.

"Mark's right. It's only been what? Two months sice you broke up with Lilly!" Jake agreed.

"Hey, opportunity was knocking down my door." Derek shrugged. "Besides she's a really good kisser."

I was only half-listening to their conversation. How was Lilly feeling? I wondered if she was ok. Up ahead, I saw her talking with Miley. I gave a silent sigh of relief as we got off the bus.

"See you guys, later. I got History." I said.

I only took a couple steps when Lilly bounded up beside me.

"Hey." She said

"Oh, hi." I replied. I was a little nervous around Lilly since yesterday. Suddenly realising that you love your best friend can make you a little bit of nervous around them. Just a little bit, you know?

"So, are you ok? You know, what Lauren and Ashley said on the bus…" my voice tailed away.

"I'm fine, trust me." She said giving me a reassuring smile. But when you know someone as well I know Lilly, you can tell whether or not they're actually ok. My hunch was that she actually wasn't fine, but she would be soon.

"If you say so." I replied. "I'm just worried about you." Lilly quickly looked away, blushing.

"Oh, I have French." She stopped in front of Madame Trudeau's classroom. "I'll see you later." Lilly took one step into the classroom, but she stopped and turned around.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." She said, quickly giving me a kiss on the cheek. Then, she hurried into the classroom.

* * *

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed! Good Night! ^-^**


End file.
